


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Cat Heechul, Cat Hybrid Heechul, Cat/Human Hybrids, Falling In Love, Fantastic Racism, M/M, Shapeshifter Heechul, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, heechul-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul, Kim Heechul/Everyone, Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**5:12 PM**

"I told you we should've left earlier!"Donghae rolled his eyes at Eunhyuk's complaints."Now look,we've gotten caught in a goddamn typhoon!"Donghae sighed in annoyance."You're overreacting hyung."He said,ignoring Eunhyuk vocal protests."Besides,we can just find a bus stop and take the bus back home."Eunhyuk glared at him before sighing in defeat."Whatever."He said."But don't blame me when-"

_Meow._

Donghae stopped in his tracks in front of an alleyway when he heard the sudden noise.He looked over at Eunhyuk."Did you hear that?"He asked.Eunhyuk nodded but rolled his eyes."It's probably just some feral cat."He said,clearly starting to get annoyed with how much time they were wasting standing in the rain in front of an random alleyway."Now come,we're gonna miss-"

 _Meow_.There it was again.


End file.
